Hopeless Flame
by Nevilla
Summary: Milo finds true love and, along with it, the truth of Atlantis


  
"Miet! I haven't seen you in-in forever! What's going on?"  
"Well, I'm ashamed to say so, but I was hoping I could use your library?"  
"What? Oh, of course. Yes, go on. I have to go anyway, I'm meeting someone, you know."  
"Oh," Miet smiled sneakily, "Well, have fun."  
Miet then walked into the library, finding it empty. When she had last seen Kida, she had proclaimed that all Milo did was stay in that library. Well, it seemed things had changed. Miet smiled and immediately began searching through a pile of books on a table for the ones she was hunting.  
"Oh, hi."  
Milo Thatch felt the words come out of his mouth as he saw a young girl (well, about as young as Kida) standing, her back to him, thumbing through a book. She seemed just the opposite of Kida. This girl was almost as tall as Milo and slender, with delicate curves. Her long white hair was pulled back so only a few graceful strings hung around her oval face. As she turned, Milo's chocolate eyes locked with her vibrant green ones.  
"Hello. S-sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." She seemed a bit afraid, "I-I-I can leave…if-if you want."  
"No, stay. I don't mind at all." He answered, "I'm Milo."  
"Yes, I know who YOU are, Milo Thatch. Who doesn't?"  
Milo nodded simply.  
"Are you really from another world?" Miet busted out before she could stop herself.  
"Yes," he smiled, "It's called New York. I like it better here, really."  
"Oh, well…good. So…um-are you and Kida to be wed?" she closed her eyes quickly, mentally kicking herself, "Now why did I say that? That is completely personal. I cannot believe I said that."  
"It's fine, I-"  
"No, it's not fine. Why do I do things like that? I am just going to get my books and leave. I am so sorry." She turned around quickly, hurriedly going through some books.  
After a few moments of watching her look, Milo cut into the silence, "You like to read?"  
"What? Oh-" she smiled, turning toward him, "Yes. I like reading everything. But today, I was looking for a-a book about the old waterways of the city and, well…" she turned a bit pink, "Chekyll. It's a-a romance/adventure/novel." She smiled meekly, "I-I could read everyday all day if I was allowed."  
"So could I." He smiled at her, "And I pretty much do." Their eyes met once more, then he went over to his desk and starting writing something.  
After about three minutes, the silence was broken once again.  
"The answer's no." Milo replied to Miet.  
"What?" she looked over at him.  
"You asked if Kida and I were to be wed and I said the answer's no." he smiled weakly, "She's with Shen now, if it's a wedding you're looking for."  
"They're going to get married?" Female curiosity took over her usual kind self.  
"Yes, next month."   
"Wow. I had no idea. Why doesn't she tell me these things?" she was looking off and noticed finally noticed how downcast he looked at the subject. She glanced up, then back at him, "You still love her, don't you?" she asked softly.  
"More than ever." He murmured, refusing to look at her, blushing terribly.  
"I'm sorry." Then she smiled, turning cheerful again, "Oh! I found it!   
Well, I've got my books, so I'll be going. It was nice to meet you."  
"You, too." He suddenly smiled, getting up, "Come back anytime. I feel like I know you already."  
She nodded, smiling, hugged her books and walked out.   
"I see you got what you needed."  
"Kida. What are you still doing here?"  
"Oh, Shen had to help his sister with school. You know how it is I'm sure."  
"Yes, I have a little sister of my own." Miet sighed, "Kida, look, I probably shouldn't tell you, but…Milo…he-he-he's still got, well…feelings for…for you. He really loves you." She clutched the books anxiously, waiting for a reply.  
"Oh, well, I'll talk to him." Kida said simply, shrugging, "Bye Miet."  
"Er-bye."  
And later on that night, that's just what she did.  
  
"Milo?"  
He had been outside, looking out on the stars, sitting by a small table.   
Kida joined him, "Milo?" she repeated.  
"Hey, Kida. What's going on?"  
"I need-have to talk to you."  
"What about?" he seemed so at peace, she didn't want to break that feeling.  
"Look, I'm just going to say it, alright?" he looked at her as she said this, letting her know she had his full attention. She continued, "Miet told me what you told her…that-that you still had strong feelings for-for me and I just wanted to say…what I needed to say…what I'm trying to say…Milo, I don't feel the same."  
Silence.  
"I mean, because I love Shen and you KNOW I love Shen and…and Milo, we're just so different. It wouldn't work anyway. Milo-you understand, don't you? Don't you? Milo?"  
He looked at her, his eyes sort of glazed over, his voice far off, distant, "Yes, it's-it's fine. I understand. I-I have to go." And with that, he went to his room and didn't come out until the next morning.  
Seeing as this was a bit a downer, Milo wasn't in the best mood. First off, because of Kida's reply and second, because Miet had told her everything. But he was the friendly type and he seemed normal to almost everyone. It would have been everyone if he hadn't ran into the one person he didn't really want to talk to. Miet.  
She had returned the books, as she felt sort of guilty keeping them as she and Kida weren't really close friends anymore and she also sort of knew she shouldn't of told Kida everything, but she had, hoping Kida would have changed her mind about Milo. And as Milo was taking some books back to the library and so was she, they ran smack into each other as he turned the corner.  
Milo got the blow as he fell to the floor and dropped his five or six books. He ran a hand through his hair, collected the books and got up.  
"Must just not be my year." He muttered, seeing who it was he had ran into.  
"I'm sorry." Miet said as he brushed himself off.  
"It's fine." He said, a bit of a snap in it.  
She sighed, "She said no, didn't she?"  
Milo knew exactly what she was talking about, "Of course she did. But, it's fine." His voice softened, "I'll get over it, just like I always do."  
Miet sighed again, "Please forgive me. Looks like you need a friend. Talk to me. Please?"  
He glanced at her, then said, "Here." He pulled out a book from his pile, it being his own from home, "It's called Moby Dick. Enjoy it and don't bother me, okay?"  
Miet looked at the book for a moment, then looked back at him as he walked away, "Thank you."  
"It's fine." He didn't look back.  
"Let me repay you. I'll-we can-I'd like to let my family meet you."  
Milo looked back slowly and stopped walking, "You want your family to meet me?"  
"Yes. You saved Atlantis, in case you don't remember."  
"Well, alright. I guess I could go. I'm getting sick of staying around here, anyway."  
"Great. My little sister…she's got this friend who's-well, it doesn't matter. So you'll be there?"  
"Yes, I'm sure." He smiled at her suddenly.  
"Good. You realize you don't have to come if you don't want to."  
"I know. I want to."  
"Well, I was also wondering something else…" she hugged the books closer, "I was wondering if you'd-you'd if you'd-ifyouwouldpickmeup?"  
"Huh?"   
"I need you to pick me up because I'll be at the city library until it's time to go. I'll be riding down from my house in on public transport, but-I mean-it just sounds like-that you would-"  
"You want me to be your date?" he asked slowly.  
"What? I-uh-well, if you want to call it that..."  
"It's fine. I'd sort of like that. Sort of."  
"Really? I mean-yes-alright. Um…pick me up at six?"  
"Sure." He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Alright." She nodded heavily until she had made her way out of sight.  
Milo stood stunned. His first date this decade. He wasn't sure what to do. I mean, he'd never been prepared for going with some girl somewhere. Maybe something could happen. He'd get sick or something. Yes, that was it. Maybe he should go get something sour and devour it immediately. Or-  
"I couldn't but overhear. You've finally got a girl."  
"What?"   
Kida walked up next to Milo, "I'm glad. But first, you'll need a little help. Go as you are-whatever it is she sees, she's seeing it as you are now. No cologne, brush your teeth, shower and shave. Oh, and I don't know about where you come from, but here, we don't burp at the table."  
Except for the burp thing, this was a lot for Milo to take in. He had all day, but he was afraid of how he would be by the time the clock reached six. It was scary-it made his stomach hurt but-he liked it.  
At five fifty-five, Milo headed out the door of the castle on a small, yet fast transporter. And, no, it wasn't a tuna. It only seated two and you had to saddle it, almost as if you were riding a fast horse through the air.   
He pulled into the library only bumping a few other transporters. He gritted his teeth at the fact he had put a large dent in one, but tried to ignore it and hoped Miet wouldn't guess it had been him.  
He wandered into the library nervously. He suddenly kept putting his hands in and out of the pockets of his long coat, falling about to his ankles, anxiously and running his hand through his hair. This was too nerve-wracking to be allowed.  
He walked in, to the left side, where she sat, absorbed in a thick books with tiny writing.  
"Miet?" he asked timidly, but it made her jump.  
"You're here!" she whispered, jumping. She then cleared her throat, smoothed her hair and stood up, "Are-are you ready?"  
"Are you?" he asked back.  
"Yes. Let's-let's go."  
He led her out to their ride, saddled on, and she got behind him.  
"Put your hands around my waist. It's a fast ride."  
She did as he commanded, making Milo's face immediately burn so hard he felt hot. But he just shoved his glasses up his nose and they went on.  



End file.
